


Scratching an Itch

by glamglaceon



Series: Space Cat Keith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Galra Keith, poor Keith lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: One day, Keith wakes up with this horrible itch.  What is the cause of this?





	Scratching an Itch

**Author's Note:**

> None of the one-shots in this series are related to each other. You can read them separately and in any order you wish.
> 
> Aaaand I'm back with another shot at attempted humor of the adventures of Space Cat Keith. Humor is not one of my strongest writing styles and I'm sorry if this all comes out as awkward. I'm trying my best guys :).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. It is owned by Dreamworks Pictures and the other creators.

Keith was going crazy, he knew it.

It had all started that morning when he woke up. He had been overcome with this terrible itching all over himself, especially in his back where his fur was the thickest. No matter what he tried, it wouldn't go away and it left him grumpier than normal. Now he was curled up on a sofa in the lounge, his body twitching as he tried to ignore the maddening itch.

Lance was the first to spot him, his eyebrows furrowed. “What's wrong with you?”

Keith growled. “None of your business.”

“Yeah, I think it is if it will affect the others, space cat.”

“For the last time, I am not a freaking space cat.”

Lance eyed him but, in what seemed like a moment of intelligence, he walked toward the kitchen, his blue lion slippers making a slight scoffing noise on the floor. Keith's ears flattened at the sound and he tucked his chin back in his arms.

One by one, the rest of the team tried to figure out what was wrong and Shiro was the only one who got close enough to Keith to start a conversation that didn't involve hissing or growling.

“I got this weird itch,” Keith admitted to Shiro. The older man took a seat on another sofa, a cup of coffee in his hands. The aroma did help calm the half-Galra down some, as well as the comforting smell of Shiro. He told them one day that they each had a unique smell that he linked them to. There were various responses to that statement and not all of them were good (aka Lance).

“Itch?” Shiro asked, looking concerned.

“All over my back. No matter what I do, it doesn't go away.”

“You do know you aren't supposed to scratch an itch? It only makes it worse.”

Keith let out a huff. “Of course I know that, but it won't. Freaking. Stop.” Without realizing what he was doing, he lifted one of his hands and scratched at his neck. Shiro leaned forward and stopped him, grasping his arm firmly in his Galra hand.

“Stop it. I'll call Coran over and he can see what is going on.”

“Not Coran,” Keith whined. Shiro gave him a look that made him stop what he was doing and saying, his ears pinning back on his skull.

Within minutes, the orange-haired Altean met them in the lounge, with the other Paladins and Allura behind him in curiosity.

“So, Number Four, Number One says you are experiencing a bad bout of itching?” he asked, getting as close to the half-breed as he could.

Keith mumbled under his breath but spoke up louder eventually. “Yeah.”

“When did it start?”

“This morning.”

“So after the recent mission?”

“Yeah.”

“Could he have come down with some kind of alien disease?” Hunk asked, his hand on his chin.

Coran hummed to himself. “Possibly. Number Four, are you ok if I check your back, just to make sure?”

Keith nodded and he flipped himself over so his back was facing the Altean. He pressed his face into the cushions and allowed the older male examine him, flinching when he pinched a tuft of fur.

Coran stepped back, pleased at his findings. “Number Four, I know what is wrong with you.”

“Go on,” Keith probed, not turning around. He was starting to get comfy.

“I do not know how you humans would word this but it seems that you have some kind of insect that has clung onto your fur and is biting you. That is the cause for your itching.”

The room was silent for a minute before three of the Paladins started laughing. Shiro didn't join in on the laughter, seeing the look of agony on Keith's face. Allura had no reaction whatsoever, looking confused.

“K-Keith, you have FLEAS!” Lance howled, doubling over from laughing so hard.

Keith let out a loud growl. “Lance, it is NOT FUNNY!”

“We should probably get you into a shower,” Shiro responded, acting like the leader he was. “I don't think we have anything that would help remove the, uh, fleas but a shower and proper grooming should work.”

“And please no fleas anywhere else in the castle,” Hunk said, breathing heavily after his laughing fit.

“I hate you guys so much,” Keith grumbled, his face slightly red.


End file.
